You and I
by Harmony's Entropy
Summary: Sam moves to Boston and stays there for a year leaving Danny with a broken heart after a break up. It's been a year and she comes back different from who she is and is with a fiancee. Can Danny get her back before it's too late? DxS, SxOC, and OCxOC
1. Remembering Sunday

**Hey Everyone! This is me! You probably know me as my previous pen name, ohangie; but I recently change it to Harmony's Entropy! If you're wonder about my previous story 'Runaway Love' I'm still working! Don't own Danny Phantom or All Time Low(but I wish I could!)^^**

Chapter one: Remembering Sunday

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days..._

It was two in the morning on a Monday. Twenty-one year Danny Fenton just woke up after a night with his friends drinking after he and his girlfriend Sam Manson just broke up. Last week, She told him and their friend, Tucker Foley, that she was going to leave Amity Park, and was going to move to Boston.  
_-Flashback-_

"Hey, I need to tell you something you guys," Sam told them.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I'm leaving." "What!" The guys shouted in unison, "Where you leaving too?"

"Boston, I'm leaving this Sunday," She said as she looked down. "But you can't leave yet Sam!" Danny said with paraniod. "I know, its j-just that I need somewhere that nobody knows who I am, place that I need to get away from, just for awhile." She explain. "How long?" Tucker asked.

"A year."

_-Flashback ended-_

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

As he got up from bed, he fell on his knees due to his hangover, but he didn't care. He just want to see her again for the last time. He walked out his house, and across the street, there was the diner. Every Sunday morning, He and Sam would always go there and order breakfast. But yesterday was different.

_-Flashback-_

"We need to talk," Sam told him, "about me leaving." "What is it?" He asked. She looked down starring her coffee, and as she look at him in the eye, she was holding the tears. "I don't think we could this anymore."

"What do you mean?" "Danny, I'm saying.." she paused while holding back the tears. He shook his head, "No. You're not saying..." All she said was that the relationship between them was too much for her. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go." She walked out with a hurry, got into her car, and leave. Danny stood there, speechless and in his hand was a black velvet box, and inside was a engagement ring.

_-Flashback Ended-_

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

As he went inside his car, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to Sam's house to propose her, before she left to the airport. He was too drunk to drive, and decide to walk over there. _Why is it so blurry?_ he thought and fell on the concerete pavement. He saw a dark figure of a woman, who help him up. "S-Sam?" he embrace her, "I thought I never see you again!"

"Are you okay?" The dark figure was man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Danny said. "You shouldn't be here around this time, it's dangerous after dark you know, I'm just here around this time becuase I got out of work. Good luck finding this Sam person" and the man left until Danny called him out.

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

He pulled out a picutre of Sam and asked the man if he saw her. "I did saw her. Why?" the man asked. "I'm looking for her because I'm going to propose to her, but we broke up, but there's still chance." Danny was determined. "She left fifteen minutes ago, go get her" and the man left into the darkness of the streets.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

_ "I know she still loves me, I just know it." _He thought while he ran to her house. The next thing, he was at the front of her house. he knock rapidly and furiously at the door._  
_  
_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

THe neighbors next door woke up from the noise that Danny's knocking. "Danny! What's with the nosie?" asked the old couple, Mr. and Mrs. Merrirck. Danny turn to see the annonyed couple with frowns hanging on their face. "Well, what is it?"

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

"Aw, that seems very sweet for you to do that, but I'm afraid that she already leave to the airport." said Mrs. Merrirck. Danny ran back to his house in the rain and got into his car. He drove to the airport and ran to see and propose to her.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

He ran to the gates, but stopped from the securities who were chasing him.

"You can't be here, this planeis about to depart any time soon!" said one of them while holding him back from the gates. "Let me go! I have to see her!" Danny yelled. He elbowed them in the stomach, and began to run.

Sam walking towards to the plane. "SAM!" Danny calling for her. She turned around seeing him. "I'm sorry" she mouthed those words, and got into the plane._  
_  
_I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head _

Sam sat on her seat, seeing Danny for the last time until she comes back. She cover her face with her hands and began to sob. "I'm sorry. Forgive me" She said to herself. She knew what she was doing, but didn't knew how much it hurt Danny and leaving him with a broken heart.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home  
_

Danny walked from the gates with tears falling from his eyes, "I guess I'll go home."


	2. Boston

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on Fanfic, I got my laptop taken away at the end of the summer, and also I had school and all that nonsense...

***Few months later***

yet again my laptop was taken away, again! I kinda made the characters a bit ooc. Hope you readers don't hate me! D8 R&R!

Chapter Two: Boston

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun..._

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crossed... she said..._

Sam woke up with the vibrant sun ray hitting her pale face, her amethyst eyes underneath of the messy mascra for crying when she left her ex like a fool. She knew the reason why she made the desicion to leave Amity Park.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said_

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... _

They only knew her as the only goth child in the Manson family, the odd girl out in Casper High, and a bit on being Danny girlfriend. Of course she didn't mind for what she was notice for, but the fact she wanted to start off fresh as someone a bit different.

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across_

_An open field,_

_When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry_

_When they see you_

_She said..._

"You don't know me, you don't even care," She said, "You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains..."

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,_

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain..._

What she didn't knew was that she already have a lover, Danny. She didn't knew how much she affected everyone's lives, her friends, family, even the A-Listers back in High School!

_Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,_

"Passengers," the pilot started, "We'll be arriving to Boston, Massachuttes in just a few mintues, thank you." Sam gathered all her things.

As the plane arrive to The Boston Airport **(Couldn't think of a name -.-), **Sam grab her luggages and went to the nearest taxi she could find.

"Where to?" ask the Driver. Sam gave him the address to her new place, and the Driver took her there.

She arrive to her new house, Sam saw the thousands of boxes in the living room. "This... is goona take a long time," she said. She tooked out her phone and called her parents, but no one answered. She did the exactly thing with Tucker, Jazz, Valerie... and Danny too. '_No one answered, well that's fine by me,'_ she thought to herself.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah..._

The doorbell rang. She walk to anwser to the door and saw a young man around her age, with copper brown hair, grey eyes, along with a white shirt and over it with a grey jacket and a navy blue scaf, and dark black jeans.

"Hello," he had a british accent along with it, "I'm your new neighbor, the name's Charlie Williams."

"Hi," She blushed "My name's Samantha, but you can called me Sam, if you want."

_Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah_

_Where no one knows my name..._

_Where no one knows my name..._

"Charming," he said, "I now it seems a bit hasty, but would you join a cup of coffee?"

"I would love to" she accepted, and walked together to the Coffee Shop.

_Boston..._

_No one knows my name._


	3. Come Home

**AN: So I'm trying to start trying updating sooner so I could get use to it. Hope you like this chapter! Don't own DP, nor OneRepublic! Expect my oc, * British accent* Charlie Williams! Happy Readings!**

Chapter Three: Come Home

Four weeks. It's four weeks since Sam moved to Boston, and her break-up with Danny. The news about their break-up spread like wildfire. Everyone asked Danny if he's interested in dating, telling him to move on and look upon the bright side. But he just couldn't. For a stubborn 21 year old, he was in love with her. Him, Daniel James Fenton in love with Samantha Elizabeth Manson.

In the Evening, Danny was at the fire escape of his apartment, looking at the engagement ring. '_If only I done it sooner.'_ he thought. He went to his bedroom, and looked back to his window. He formed a fist where he hold the ring, and threw it out the window. He went back to the window, trying to look for the ring, but it was nowhere to be seen. The illuminated moon light caught his attention which made him to be hypnotized.

_Hello world, hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young or speaking out of turn_

_But there's someone I've been missing_

_And I think that they could be the better half of me_

He miss her continuously, constantly. He couldn't stop thinking about her lovely violet eyes, her long black hair, her loving smile; it's basically every little thing that made him love her.

_They're in the wrong place tryin' to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

He thought that they were gonna get married, start a family, grow old, and die together, but her leaving him prove him wrong.

_So I say to you, come home, come home_

_'Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

* * *

Meanwhile in Boston, Sam was drop off at her doorstep by Charlie from their first date. "It was a nice time being with you" he said. "I had a really great time at dinner" she blushed madly. As Charlie lean to her for a kiss, Sam blocked her hand, "Maybe, we should take it slow." "Okay, your decision, I respected that. See you in the morning, darling." She deeply blushed as she closed the front door.

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be_

_If all the sons and all the daughters stop to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

She felt something different. She really like Charlie, but there was no comparison to the way she felt for Danny for the past years. As she got her room, she look at her night stand where a black vintage picture frame with a picture of Her and Danny together along with a photo booth picture of the two.

The photo booth picture **(The photo booth picture was inspired by me when I was at Disneyland with my best [guy] friend, expect we weren't kissing. AWKWARD! ._.) ** started with the two smiling together, and second was Danny drinking a cherry lemonade **(I gonna admit. Best. Lemonade. EVER!)** and Sam still smiling to the camera, third was Danny sticking his tongue out and Sam laughing, and last was the two kissing.

_It might start now, yeah_

_Or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

It awhile for her to get use to the city. She felt welcomed by Charlie, she told about her life in Amity Park, while he told his life in Essex. They found out that they have a lot in common, great taste in music, that they're both from a wealthy family, and more.

She walked to her balcony and looked to the iridescident moon. _'I wonder if he ever thought about me at least once.'_ she thought in the back of her mind.

_But until then come home, come home_

_'Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home_

She made a promise to herself, that she would change everything about herself. She went to her bathroom, with a nice light blue color with a navy color floor. She went to the sink where there was a box of sandy brown hairdye. She thought to herself that she could use someday. Maybe tomorrow.

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

She strolled out the bathroom to her bedroom. She glazed the ruby red wallpaper and the wooden floorboard. As she got her bed, she still thought about him. Danny. The boy she left for a big city for a small town girl.

* * *

For Danny, he went to his bedroom, got to his bed, tried to close his eyes, but failed. He still thinks about her.

_So hear this now, come home, come home_

_'Cause I've been waiting for ya for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home, come home_

"Come home," as Danny said when he difted off to sleep.

**On to replying to the reviews!**

**Boom Box Guy: I totally agree with you! All Time Low is the BEST band in the whole entire universe! Hustlers UNITE!\0/**

**lokitaa10: *giggle* Me too! High Five!**

**CharlieBoneFan: While I was writing this, it**** made me want to cry too. D; As soon as I updated the story I was like, "Oh my god. What have I done?!" *Go the corner and cry***

**Thanks for reviewing! Merry Christmas! :D**


	4. Vanilla Twilight

**Here it is, a new chapter! I hope that you guys had an amazing Christmas with the things you want and spending time with all your love ones! I was having trouble for finding a song for the new chapter, and well I was searching some song on my mp3 player (Couldn't find my i-pod anywhere since Christmas Eve -_- ) I ran into one of Adam Young's side project, Owl City! Disclaimer! Don't own DP or Owl City and I'll never will! ;c**

Chapter Four: Vanilla Twilight

From four weeks turned into three months. Danny turned twenty-two on this March day. It was nice, spending time with his family, and Tucker, but Sam was missing everything on this day. "I really appreciated you guys doing this for me," he said. Everyone smiled at him that he looks content, but concerned at the same time.

As everyone left his apartment, Danny still thought to himself _'Have she ever-' _he shooked his head. No. He promised to himself a while back to let go of the past, but at the same time, he couldn 't. He wasn't those types of exes that could be a complete douchebag. _'Maybe I should take a walk, at least I get some things off my mind._'And so he left his apartment.

He was at the park. He thought to himself very quietly... How was he going to do with no one by himself for the rest of the year? Tucker was there for him for the worst, he was like a brother that he had never have. Danny also had Jazz, but since she moved all the way to Oregon. As he sat down on the old worn-out bench, he still had that thought running through his head.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

He came to the answer of his thoughts. Sam. He still thought about her. Whenever he thought about her, Danny couldn't get his mind off of her. As he sat down the bench, he never wanted to leave. He made the decision to stay there over the night. Every once or twice a year (Either his of her birthday or Christmas Eve), Danny and Sam would always walk together to the park, sat down an old bench and watch the morning sun to rise.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

He missed her small fingers between his fingers. He never knew what went wrong in their relationship, he remembered that she told that it was too much. What was "too much"? He paid attention to her, protected her, cared for her...

The clock in his wrist said it was four o' clock. Four in the morning. He was a bit tired from his birthday party and waiting for the sunrise. He barely slept for two nights. So he walk back to his apartment.

As he was at the front of the apartment building, he paused for a moment. Danny slowly turned around and faced the dawning sky and imagined his Girl by his side. He smiled as he imagine her.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone_

For once in three to four months, he actually smiled.

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

He now never felt alone.

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

He closed his eyes and picture Sam, the girl with long black hair, so long it ends to her lower back. Her small hour- glass body shape. Her beautiful face. Her originality. Everything...

_I'll think of you tonight_

He thought about her violets eyes. How large, beautiful, rare, and amethyst they are.

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

Danny remembered when he blew out the twenty-two candles...

_"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

* * *

**On to the responding to the reviews!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom: Thank you so much! :)**

**SamXDanny: Thank you so much also, and Merry Belated Christmas to you too! :D**

**ReD CRoSS 14: Thanks! **

**CharlieBoneFan: Well... he didn't exactly lost the ring! ;) SPOILER!**

**I hope you all of you have a Happy New Year! **


	5. Glitter In The Air

**Happy New Year everyone! 2013 already?! Last year was so fast for me, the friendships come and go, the struggles between yourself and others may come between, but at the end you have people who are there for you. So today, I am going to update this chapter and be working on a One-shot and continue my other story as well! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Disclaimer: Yes, I know, I know, I do not own DP or P!nk. Just Charlie and the other OCs in the next chapters. **

Chapter Five: Glitter In The Air

April. The fourth month of the year. For people, April was a nice and beautiful month with the flowers growing and blossoming, but for the young 21 year old Sam Manson saw it differently. It was April 12th. If She and Danny were still together, they would've been dating for five years. She remembered at the back of her house was a garden where a large willow tree have an old swing (like the ones with a plank of wood that had a piece of rope at the two sides).

It was early in the morning, perhaps seven or 7:30 , Sam got off her bed and looked out her window. It was a sunny bight day outside where everyone was active. She gave a small smile to herself, and went to her closet and pulled out a light blue summer dress. She remembered that her mother gave it to her last Christmas, at first she didn't really like it that much since her and her mom would always argued about the way she wears would bring a bad impression to herself and the family, but now she looked at it differently.

* * *

After she got dress, Sam left to the garden, went straight to the swing. She sat down on the swing she backed up a step or two, probably even three, close her eyes and lifted her feet from the ground.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?_

She thought what would happen if she didn't got into that plane, maybe she would live a really happy life in Amity Park with her friends, family and Danny... But she knew that in reality she couldn't go back.

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

For days, whenever she looked at the phone, Sam would always have a war between herself if she could call Danny. Her heart say to her that Sam misses him terribly and she should definetly call him, but her brain would say otherwise. Like what you say? Danny is happy with someone else. Someone could be a better girlfriend.

She would look at the phone whenever it rings, and after she didn't answer, it would go to voicemail. She was scared that it would be Danny, but every phone call would be someone else.

_You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

She thought how she felt about Charlie, she really like the boy. She felt like a nervous wreck when he first kissed her on their second date to the movies. His kiss was soft and smooth, like if he was ready to stoop her from her feet.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

After a few swings Sam got off, and went inside to serve herself coffee.

_La La La La La La La La_

She settled down on her small round table and looked at the colorful, birght, and pastel flowers. She looked at the wooden fence where at the other side Charlie's home would be. She looked at her coffee.

"Hey Sugar." Sam looked up and saw her boyfriend. Yes. Charlie Williams is her boyfriend. "Hey," Sam replied with a smile.

_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

"Do you want to go to get lunch?" Charlie said with his cheeky smile. "Sure." Sam answered with a grin across her face.

* * *

After lunch, Sam got inside her house and looked at her clock on her living room. It read 7:30. _'7:30 in the afternoon already?'_ she thought. The lunch seem short than she thought. She felt tired after the day with Charlie.

As she was ready to go to bed, she took a look at the picture of her photo frame **(The picture in the third chapter.) **and she smiled once last time before she went to sleep.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight_

* * *

**Responses!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom: Thank you and I hope you have an amazing year too! :)**

**SamXDanny: Thank you, I always have a way with words! Happy New Year!**

**CharlieBoneFan: I'm always a sucker for spoilers, but his wish does come true and I'm planning to end this story with a happy ending! :D**

**I hope all of you have a Happy New Year with a lot of luck! Adieu~! :)**


	6. Three Cheers for Five Years

**Here it is a new chapter! :) Just to let you know if you're reading this, thanks to RANDOMNESSGIRL14, I'm letting you guys know that you could feel free to give me any suggestions of songs, because lately I've been having trouble for finding songs for this story to continue, so please review or PM me. :) I'm planning to have this story to have more then ten or fifteen chapters and it will be great with the songs you suggested!**

**Okay, okay, I don't own DP nor Mayday Parade!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Three Cheers for Five Years

April 12th was not his day. Their fifth year anniversary as a couple. Who would have known that Danny would've been so bummed out? Everyone who knew that the two broke up. In Amity Park, it was a normal Spring day, the vibrant, florescent, and pastel colored flowers were growing, the sun was shinning, and birds were chirping. It seemed like a beautiful day in Amity Park, California.

Danny woke up in his bed, as he read his alarm clock read 6:59 am... oh, wait... It's now 7.

As the alarm went off, he glazed at it like if his head is in the clouds. He slammed at the off button and got off off his bed. He first looked at the window, he still remember how furious he was at himself, but what he thought to himself, where did the ring go?

_I swear that you don't have to go_

_I thought we could wait for the fireworks_

_I thought we could wait for the snow_

_To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt_

_I thought I could live in your arms_

_And spend every moment I had with you_

_Stay up all night with the stars_

_Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)_

He always knew that Sam would leave Amity for another state (in his case, across the country), but he had never came to think that their relationship would end. He kept blaming himself, was he being too pushy to her, did he gave her too much attention, or was he being too clingy on her?

No, he wasn't a pushover to her. He did gave her the attention, but it was more than that for them to break-up. And, he did gave her space when she said she wants to. But didn't matter if he was or wasn't, he still felt like it was his fault.

_Too late, I'm sure and lonely_

_Another night, another dream wasted on you_

_Just be here now against me_

_You know the words, so sing along for me, baby_

He went to the kitchen, and the radio was playing the X (103.9 FM), it was playing the song. The song, his favorite song, "Three Cheers for Five Day" by Mayday Parade **(See what I did there ;D, Just gonna change the words a bit, bear with me). **It was favorite song because he remember that he made a promise years ago that if he and Sam broke-up, he would do anything to get her back.

_'This is for her' _He thought as he kept the promise.

_For heaven's sake I know you're sorry_

_But you won't stop crying_

_This anniversary may never be the same_

_He still remember  
_

_Inside I hope you know I'm dying_

_With my heart beside me_

_In shattered pieces that may never be replaced_

_And if I died right now you'd never be the same_

He saw his laptop on the table, he hasn't been on it for weeks. He shrug it off, and grab his laptop, pull a chair, and went on to Facebook. when he saw the notifications, the first thing that popped out to his eyes that grab him attention was this:

'Sam Manson is now in a relationship with Charlie Williams.'

_I thought with a year of apart_

_Together would find us an opening_

_And moonlight would provide the spark_

_And that I would stumble across the key_

_Or break down the door to your heart_

_Forever could see us - not you and me_

_And you'd help me out of the dark_

_And I'd give my heart as an offering (an offering)_

He felt broken, left behind... lonely...

_Too late, I'm sure and lonely_

_Another night, another dream wasted on you_

_Just be here now against me_

_You know the words, so sing along for me, baby_

He decide to take a look-see on her profile and saw some statuses she posted months, and went to her photos that she was tagged on. By the time he saw the photos, he realize Sam look, different, like if she's a whole different person.

_For heaven's sake I know you're sorry_

_But you won't stop crying_

_This anniversary may never be the same_

_Inside I hope you know I'm dying_

_With my heart beside me_

_In shattered pieces that may never be replaced_

_And if I died right now you'd never be the same_

Danny did knew that after high school, people will change, like The A-Listers, Geeks, Teachers, but he never knew that one of the people he knew would be someone he cared with all his heart.

_And I will always remember you as you are right now to me_

_And I will always remember you now, remember you now_

_So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side_

_Sleep alone tonight_

For four straight months, he slept all by himself. He remember that whenever Sam came over for the night, the two would do nothing expect watch movies all day, eat pizza or a meal (for two) from Nasty Burgers, and talk all day, and they would never get tired. He also remember whenever it's late at night, he would take Sam to his bed and the two would sleep together to the next morning.

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips?_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips?_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips?_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss?_

He have this feeling, but what? He felt angry, but not at her. But to some boy that he met? Jealous? Could he? He shrugged it off and close his laptop and went straight to bed.

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you_

_I want to_

_But I can't forget you_

_So when this is over don't blow your composure, baby_

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you I want to__  
_

_But I can't forget you_

_So when this is over don't blow your composure, baby_

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you, I want to_

Before closing his eyes, Danny look outside to the window, and give a small smile.

"Happy Anniversary Sam"

* * *

_**Wow! This is my longest chapter yet! :)  
**_

_**Responding Time! **  
_

_**Lily Fenton Phantom: Thank you that means lots! :D**_

_**RANDOMNESSGIRL14: Oh no, don't fret! You're not being a bother! I am really **_**_appreciate you suggesting the songs_****_! :3_**

**_Tortisewarrior: No, I'm terribly sorry, and if anyone is reading this, Danny does not have ghost powers in this one. While I was writing this I thought not also the plot of the story, but as keeping it as a cannon when it came to his powers, I kinda decided to keep it kinda like "Made of Honor" (that's how the idea got into my head) except Danny and Sam had a break-up, Sam moves to Boston for a year, she comes back with a new guy (Charlie), change her look, and engaged! But like I said on the previous chapters, I'm ending it with a happy ending... DON'T KILL ME! O.O_**

* * *

**Oh, just to let you readers know, I'm not gonna be able to on it and write this for a while (I'll be on mobile). I'll be back writing this either in end of Spring Break or Summer Vacation. It was nice for you guys to reviewing and PMing me for a long time, I love you guys. I'll see you soon :)3  
**


	7. When You're Gone

**Hi guys! Long time no see! I've been doing alright after updating Chapter 5... Okay no, it's not. Let me give you the run-down from the last 3 months and right now:**

**January: I found out that my best friend/ crush has a girlfriend, went to go see Les Miserables (Amazing movie btw), went to Six Flags, and finding out that I was failing my AP/ Honor classes! -_-**

**February: Got out of AP/ Honors, and have people aka friends telling you why did you got out of the classes and telling you that you're stupid, and whenever I visit to my previous class (chemistry honors) some of those assholes would be saying-"why are you here, you don't even belong here!"**

**March: Trying to do my best in my new regular classes, and went to get some work from my previous teachers so they could change my last semester grade, and on Monday (25th) I found out that my best friend got out of the relationship, but today (27th) he went back to the relationship saying it's complicated! -_-**

**April: Got back from school, found out that my best friend lost his v-card (and on death watch cause of a facebook status which involves suicide [I care about him, okay!],) Happy Late Dannyvesary by the way, and just started using deviantART!**

**May: Made a Wattpad and now making my first story check it out! :D**

**Happy Early Birthday to my best friend (He's gonna be 17 tomorrow)Guillermo! :D **

**Anywho, I have a poll on my profile page, so check that out and I have links for anything!**

**And no, I'm not Butch Hartman, and if I was, I'll still continue the show where it left off! Oh, yeah, and I don't own Avirl Lavigne! (Requested by CharlieBoneFan)**

* * *

As the month of April went by, Danny had the worst. He never stepped out of his apartment, been drinking daily, and becoming depressed more than he was after Sam left to Boston. In other words you may see in him, he was a mess.

His close friend, better yet best friend Tucker had called him and telling to get out of the apartment, and to leave the past behind, and to get over it. Danny will never answers his calls, or anyone else's, but when someone like Tucker, his older sister Jazz, and his other close friend Valerie, he would never see them eye to eye, when it came to bring up Sam into the conversation. The three will try their best to get Danny out, but at the end, they walk out without him.

Now they gave up.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

For a man who was in his twenties, many had thought that he was going to get over her, like some boy who just got off of a relationship, and got over it by seeing a new girl. But that's for high schoolers, this is the reality of a full-grown adult.

Danny was in his bedroom laying in the right side of his bed. He never slept in the left side, it was Sam's side when she stayed for the night. He would always have extra clothes for her (there were her clothes when the two attended college, and was his roommate).

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

* * *

For Sam, Charlie kinda reminds her of Danny, but only British and only knowing him for a while now. She honestly thinks that Charlie was Danny in disguise. What was she falling for him? Did she finally get over Danny for Charlie? What happen?

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

And to this day, why does she feel the same way to Charlie as she felt the same thing to Danny?

* * *

And why does Danny want to know why did Sam go to Boston?

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Danny looked back at the memories with his friendship and relationship with Sam. He remember the day he asked her to be his girlfriend...

-_Flashback-_

It was prom by the time Danny and Sam were seventeen. He wore a black suit and Sam wore a light violet short dress with a black lace corset with a ribbon.

It was the last dance. Danny wanted to ask her out, well he did, sort of. All the couples were dancing together, and what was odd enough, the two were dancing together.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"There's something I should tell you." He looked at her in the eyes.

'What's is it?"

"Well, I think it's better if I show you." He pressed his lips against hers and then the rest became history.

_-Flashback Ended-_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

* * *

What happen to her while Sam was at Boston? Why does she seem so different than she use to be?

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

Danny looked at a picture of Sam.

_I miss you_

* * *

**I feel like I'm torturing Danny too much! I'm evil! **

**Response!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom: Gracias! It took me forever to put the chapter together with the lyrics, but it was worth it! :P**

**NoOne's Twilight: Lol! xD DxS will be coming your way! ^-^**

**SamxDanny: I know, that I was gone, but hey hey! I feel fresh as the Dickens! (Bravest Warrior reference)**

**CharlieBoneFan: I really do hope Sam gets her old self back, she's at a idenity crisis right now! lol Thanks for the songs!**

**BookLoverxinfinity: Thank you! And thanks for the songs as well! :)**

**GeminiCross (Guest): Lmfao! xD**


End file.
